


The Du Sang Experiment

by Royal_Senpai, VickyNeko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is a journalist, Levi is a chemist, M/M, Thriller, rip spelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Senpai/pseuds/Royal_Senpai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyNeko/pseuds/VickyNeko
Summary: Levi Ackerman, a brilliant French chemist, receives a rather unexpected and vague letter from an infamous man known as Augustus Valois III, inviting him to his fairly recluse mansion. For reasons still unknown to him, Levi accepts.Meanwhile a young and aspirant journalist Eren Jeager's fate also brought him to Valois estate, he however, has different intentions.





	

Dear Mr. Ackerman,  
I am on the verge of discovery. I know we have never formally met, but I have seen your work, and it is truly brilliant. I would like to invite you to my manor to conduct a series of experiments. I am on the verge on a discovery which will change the very world we reside in, and your expertise will make these changes possible.  
4696 Eclats Brises Rd.  
Compiegne, France  
Sincerely,  
Augustus Valois, III

Levi Ackerman took another sip of tea. Having his interest piqued he slowly turned the letter over his hands rereading a couple of times. Augustus Valois a reclusive eccentric, but rather brilliant and excited man. He was the reason Levi set out to become a chemist in the first place after he saw the passion the man held for his field during his Nobel Prize acceptance speech. The budding chemist dreamed of such passion.  
Bringing himself back to reality Levi pondered what Valois could have conceived which needed his help. And if he should. For how brilliant Valois seemed there was always a dark side. The Morneau scandal shook the scientific world, and Valois was in the center of it all with the accusation of unethical experiments. Even though he was acquitted of all charges, it tarnished Valois. Of course, that was also eight years ago, and with that final thought, Levi pinned a response and a plane ticket.  
\---  
Eren Jaeger counted the batteries for his Sony HXR-NX100 camera and somewhat nervously ate an energy bar. Ever since his childhood Eren has been noisy from spying on his sister while she watched TV dramas to reading teacher’s contacts on their flip phones when they vacated their room. Investigation came naturally for Eren, and now he found himself going to investigate a powerful Nobel prize winning scientist with a questionable past. The Morneau Scandal - Eren and his small local newspaper believed something more than a coincidence, so this resulted in him invading an estate in the middle of a forest in Northern France in a few days.  
Eren ran through the somewhat organized plan- have Jean drop him off and pick him up in the morning, sneak in, and look for damning evidence. Publish said evidence and expose Valois for the conniving man he is. Why else would the drained body of Verne Morneau be found in his garden with only a pinprick from a needle in the wrist? And where did all the blood go?  
\---  
Levi, after hours of driving, finally caught sight of the prominent mansion. It stood three stories tall, towering over the ill-kept grounds it loomed over. The peaks caused the stagnate Moon to shine through the spaces as the house grew bigger and bigger as Levi made his way.  
Stopping the car in the designated car port, Levi slowly took in the vastness of the mansion as he made his way to the massive oak carved doors which closed the home to the outside world. The door rattled as he knocked with the simple knocker. An elderly lady swung it open for him.  
“You must be Mr. Ackerman” she said with a monotone voice. Her skin was stretched across her face, her eyes were glazed with a bored haze.  
Nodding as he brought in his bag, Levi followed the woman into the drafty mansion. “Master Valois will be so pleased you came. He has admired your work for a while now. Now follow me.”  
“So, what has Mr. Valois been working on that needs my help?” Levi asked. This woman seemed…. off, disconnected somehow. “Why would I know? I lead people to where they are supposed to go, their little tables. All safe and warm.” She rattled off as the pair went up the massive staircase with elegant iron work on the handles.  
“Little tables? What do you mea-“ “Nothing sir. Nothing at all. It’s just Master Valois is so happy you’re here” she smiled. The crooked withering teeth gleamed in the light of the chandelier,” Now continue following me” Levi shot her inquisitive look. “Where exactly are we going?” he asked feeling tense. Levi felt his heart beat faster.  
“Good question, Mr. Ackerman” a tall svelte man with gelled hair stood at the top of the stairs. “That will be all, Lucy. Thank you for showing our guest in. Please resume your duties.” His smile was a small plastered one. ‘This man is fake.’  
“Be quick Master” Lucy whispered with an air of desperation and scurried off after Augustus’ cold stare.  
“Is she okay?” Levi asked with curiosity.  
“Oh, Lucy? Yes, she’s perfectly alright. She is amazed to finally be able to serve someone else besides me.” He replied as he took the small suitcase from Levi.  
“So your servants live to serve?” Levi shot back.  
“Yes, you could say that, Mr. Ackerman.”  
The two continued in silence around the corner till they reached a medium sized bedroom. The deep blue wallpaper was peeling off revealing the yellowed wall. A metal queen sized bed sat in the middle with a small nightstand to the side of it. Tall gothic windows brought the sight of a tangled forest.  
“Now it is late. You’ve been driving.” Augustus had placed his hand on Levi’s shoulder. Levi promptly removed it.” Get some rest, Mr. Ackerman. We begin our experiments in a few days. I have to prepare.”  
“Mr. Valois, I appreciate being invited, but, why have you? What is this experiment?” Levi asked somewhat exasperated.  
“In due time. We will change the world forever. Good night, Mr. Ackerman.” The door quickly shut.  
\---  
Levi laid down on the king bed hearing it creak as he moved. Valois, a shady man with a nonexistent past asked him to do research and then sidelines him. Levi replayed the events over again. What was wrong with that maid? Little table safe and warm? As Levi started to drift off a soft voice reverberated.  
 _Be quick. Be quick. Be quick, Master._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thanks for reading our story.  
> Constructive criticism (b/c my spelling and grammar suck) and other comments are appreciated and welcome.


End file.
